The Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) has gradually increased its scope to provide multidisciplinary treatment of a variety of solid tumors as well as study and treatment of hematologic malignancies. The goal is to find optimal methods of treatment for these diseases, using a multidisciplinary approach involving chemotherapy, immunotherapy, radiotherapy, and surgery, combined with psychiatric study of such patients and careful control of the pathological characterization of the tumors studied. We propose to participate in such studies by contributing patients, by playing a role in the planning of future studies, by initiating pilot studies of various drug schedules and combinations and pilot studies of various forms of multidisciplinary management and by continuing our involvement in the analysis of group data. These studies will be undertaken by the hospitals affiliated with Columbia University, Presbyterian, Roosevelt and St. Luke's Hospitals. These controlled clinical trials submitted to the cooperative group office for sophisticated statistical analysis have a major potential for improving the care of patients with cancer. In the course of participation in such trials, we will also serve as a teaching source in the field of neoplastic disease and chemotherapeutic agents. Such teaching will be aimed at medical students, medical and surgical housestaff and research associates at the three hospitals.